ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony: A World of Fantasy
is a Japanese action-adventure-fantasy anime based on by Hasbro, being created by TBD. It is produced by , and Allspark Animation and it will premiere on on December 29th, 2019. An English dub is produced by and it will premiere on Netflix on TBD 2020. Synopsis When the land of Equestria is in grave peril due to dark magic spreading like wildfire, Princess Celestia assigns her protegée to form a group of ponies to travel around the extensive Equestria and to stop all of the dark magic from taking over. Characters Main *'Twilight Sparkle' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - an extremerly intelligent unicorn (later alicorn) who is Celestia's protegée and wants to stop darkness from engulfing Equestria forever. *'Spike' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - Twilight's TBD adoptive dragon brother who is her clostest companion and helps her to fight some TBD. *'Rainbow Dash' (voiced by Cherami Leigh) - a tomboyish and competitive pegasus who often TBD. *'Rarity/Nightmare Rarity' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - a vain but friendly unicorn who works as a fashion designer and is known for her crush on Spike. During the second part of Season 2, she was corrupted by dark magic into becoming a nightmarish being, leading to the remaining Mane Six to rescue her before her transformation became permanent. *'Applejack' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - a hard-working Southern-accented Earth Pony who TBD. *'Pinkie Pie' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a ditzy and rather jokey Earth pony who works as a baker as TBD. *'Fluttershy' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - a rather shy pegasus who is the oldest of the group and usually TBD. Supporting *'Princess Celestia' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon' (voiced by Veronica Taylor) - TBD *'Prince Shining Armor' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - Twilight and Spike's older brother who is the ruler of the Crystal Empire and is a trusted ally to TBD. *'Princess Cadance' (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - Celestia's adoptive niece and Shining's wife who is TBD. *'The Cutie Mark Crusaders', consisting of: **'Apple Bloom' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD **'Sweetie Belle' (voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard) - TBD **'Scootaloo' (voiced by Caitlin Glass) - TBD *'Big "Mac" McIntosh' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD *'Granny Smith' (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - TBD *'Trixie Lulamoon' (voiced by Tara Platt) - TBD *'Starlight Glimmer' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - TBD *'Sunset Shimmer' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - TBD *'Princess Ember' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Thorax' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Pharynx' (also voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'Cheese Sandwich' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD * Antagonists *'The Dark Queen' (voiced by Wendee Lee) - a TBD being of darkness who waits TBD. *'Discord' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a mischievous draconequus who wants to TBD. *'Sombra' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Cozy Glow' (voiced by Melissa Fahn) - TBD *'Flim and Flam' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal and Robbie Daymond, respectively) - TBD *'The Dragons', consisting of: **'Garble' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD ** *'The Dazzlings', consisting of: **'Adagio Dazzle' (voiced by Marisha Ray) - TBD **'Aria Blaze' (also voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD **'Sonata Dusk' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *Despite using Generation 4 characters, the series attempts to be rather unique. *The series doesn't use the moral of the day format as it instead focuses more on action. **According to the series' crew, this decision was made to both diverge from the main series and attract male viewers as well. *Despite being a new character, many fans theorized that the Dark Queen might be either the series' version of Queen Chrysalis or maybe even Tempest Shadow. *Some characters feature some design tweaks, including: **Twilight wears glasses. **Spike is slightly taller and has a more teen-like voice, although still shorter than the Mane Six. **Rainbow wears goggles and a pink scarf. **Rarity has a bun hairstyle and wears a golden necklace with a heart-shaped ruby. **Applejack has tangled hair and wears a red scarf. **Pinkie **Fluttershy ** Category:Anime Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:TMS Entertainment Category:My Little Pony Category:Nippon TV Category:Netflix Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas